tokyotoyshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokyo Big Sight
Tokyo International Exhibition Center (東京国際展示場), also known as Tokyo Big Sight, is a convention center in Kōtō, Tokyo and the largest in Japan. It hosted the Tokyo Toy Show from 1997 to 2002,'97 東京おもちゃショー (Japanese) by Hiroshi Tsujimura, Tsuporone's Page. 2007-08-29.2002 Tokyo Toy Show, The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2002-04-05. and has been the current site of the event since 2005.Tokyo Toy Show 2005 - Guide (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2005-04-15. The new Aomi Exhibition Halls will host the 2020 Tokyo Toy Show on June 11-14.2020年の「東京おもちゃショー」はどこで開催！？ (Japanese), ヒットを探そう！流行サイト. 2019-06-24. History The design of the landmark conference tower was inspired by the anime Laputa: Castle in the Sky. In 1989, the original design competition proposal set the tower's height at 100m, the maximum allowed for air traffic clearance. This was reduced to 58m due to concerns of safety and accessibility by visitors.ラピュタになりそこねた会議棟 by Takashi Tsuda. 2018-08-16. Construction of the site began in October 1992 and was completed in October 1995. The conference tower was constructed by a consortium of companies managed by Hazama Corporation (間組), which included Aoki Corporation (青木建設), Japan Land Development (日本国土開発), Araigumi (新井組), Matsui Construction (松井建設), Fudo Construction (不動建設), Imanishi (今西組), and Tokai Construction (東海建設).東京ビッグサイト誕生秘話 by Takashi Tsuda. 2018-08-16. The 6,500-ton tower was assembled on the ground and lifted into place over the course of 3 days, after a ceremony on June 30, 1994 that was presided over by Tokyo's then-governor Shunichi Suzuki (鈴木俊一).Tokyo International Exhibition Center Congress Tower, Hazama Corporation. Archived 2003-08-04. The convention center was opened to the public in April 1996. Tokyo Toy Show In 1996, the Tokyo Game Show was spun off from the Tokyo Toy Show by the Consumer Entertainment Supplier's Association and was held on August 22-24 at the newly-opened Tokyo Big Sight.Rescheduling of the "Tokyo Game Show", Consumer Entertainment Supplier's Association. 2001-10-12. Archived 2003-11-23.Tokyo Game Show 1996, Consumer Entertainment Supplier's Association. Sega Retro. Accessed 2019-01-18. Tokyo Toy Show 1997 was the first toy show to be held at Tokyo Big Sight, on March 19-23.'97 東京おもちゃショー (Japanese) by Hiroshi Tsujimura, Tsuporone's Page. 2007-08-29. .]] Due to the declining birth rate and shrinking toy market in Japan, the Tokyo Toy Show was briefly moved to the Tokyo Metropolitan Industry and Trade Center's Taito-kan exhibition hall from 2003 to 2004, but the event quickly outgrew it and returned to Tokyo Big Sight in 2005.東京おもちゃショー 2003 (Japanese), The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2003-04-03. Capacity The East Exhibition Hall was last used by the Tokyo Toy Show in 2017, where halls 1-3 offered up to 25,690 m2 of available space.Guide - Tokyo Toy Show 2017 (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2017-08-03. In other recent years up to 2019, West Exhibition Halls 1-4 were used, with up to 29,280 m2 of available space.Exhibitor's Guide - Tokyo Toy Show 2019 (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-07. .]] Expansion Newly expanded East Exhibition Hall areas became available in 2017.East Exhibition Hall / New East Exhibition Hall, Tokyo Big Sight. Archived 2017-02-04. In December 2016, Shimizu Corporation (清水建設), Zenitaka Corporation (錢高組), Muramoto Corporation (村本建設), and Kyoritsu Construction (共立建設) began work to further expand the convention center complex.Lifting up the Large Roof in the Tokyo Big Sight Expansion Project, Shimizu Corporation. 2018-12-04. The new Aomi and South Exhibition Halls became available in 2019.Aomi Exhibition Hall, Tokyo Big Sight. Archived 2019-01-15.South Exhibition Hall, Tokyo Big Sight. Archived 2019-01-15. Effect of the 2020 Olympics The 2020 Tokyo Toy Show will be held June 11-14, for the first time at the Aomi Exhibition Halls, away from the main Tokyo Big Sight convention complex, due to the scheduling impact of the 2020 Summer Olympics.Businesses fear big losses with Tokyo Big Sight shutdown for 2020 Olympics by Shusake Murai, The Japan Times. 2017-01-18. Tokyo Big Sight will house international broadcasters and press media during the Olympic Games in Japan.IBC/MPC Tokyo International Exhibition Centre (Tokyo Big Sight), Bureau of Olympic and Paralympic Games Tokyo 2020 Preparation. Accessed 2019-09-24. Local businesses have expressed concern that planned closures of parts of the convention center complex between April 2019 and November 2020 will disrupt trade shows during that time. The Japan Exhibition Association submitted a petition with 150,000 signatures at the beginning of 2019 to request that conventions be held at normal capacity, but virtually all of Tokyo Big Sight will become occupied by Olympics-related activities between May and September 2020.Tokyo Olympics knock hundreds of conventions off track by Hisashi Tsutui, Nikkei Asian Review. 2019-03-19. Makuhari Messe, which had previously hosted the Tokyo Toy Show in the 1990s, will also be used as an Olympic venue and the Pacifico Yokohama, which hosted the Japan Toy Show in 2003, is already fully booked. Depictions in pop culture Tokyo Big Sight has been shown many times in anime.Tokyo Big Sight by MikeHattsu, MikeHattsu Anime Journeys. 2014-05-03. Gallery １９９７年東京おもちゃショー メガレンジャー ウルトラマンティガ| 1999年東京おもちゃショー ゴーゴーファイブ ウルトラマンガイア| 2000年東京おもちゃショー| Tokyo Toy Show 2005 catalog cover.gif|Tokyo Toy Show 2005 catalogue promoting its return to Tokyo Big Sight. References External links *東京ビッグサイト誕生秘話 (Japanese) by Takashi Tsuda (2018-08-16) *Tokyo Big Sight official website **Tokyo Big Sight event calendar archives (Japanese) *Tokyo Big Sight at GMap *Tokyo Big Sight at Wikimedia Commons *Tokyo Big Sight at Wikipedia Category:Locations